


[萨姆/阎摩]苏醒

by centaurian



Category: Lord of Light - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurian/pseuds/centaurian
Summary: 角色属于泽拉兹尼，我只是一个满脑子黄暴的科幻迷，顺便求同好……故事发生在Yama（阎摩）将Sam（萨姆）召回人间后，开头有一点点原文





	[萨姆/阎摩]苏醒

【以下部分是原文】  
从一种无法理解的平和中恢复是需要时间的。  
萨姆开始休息。在睡眠中他做起梦来，在梦境中，他时而大声哭喊，时而轻声抽泣。他总是缺少胃口；但阎摩为他准备的肉身强壮而健康，虽然神圣体验的消失使萨姆的身心失调，这具身体却很能应付这种变化。  
他时常独自坐下，整整一个钟头纹丝不动，眼睛直盯着一块鹅卵石、一粒种子或是一片树叶。这种时候，谁也无法唤起他的注意。  
阎摩从中看出了危险，于是与夜之女神拉特莉和猴子塔克商量对策。“他以这样的方式把自己从世界中抽离出来，实在太糟了。”阎摩说，“我同他谈过，可我的话仿佛落入了风的耳朵。他无法重拾自己失去的东西。这尝试已花去了他所有的力量。”  
“也许你误解了他的努力。”塔克道。  
“此话怎讲？”  
“你注意到他是怎样把一粒种子放在跟前仔细端详的吗？想想他眼角的那些皱纹。”  
“嗯？皱纹？”  
“他半眯着眼。他的视力有问题吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那他为什么眯着眼？”  
“为了更好地研究那粒种子。”  
“研究？这可不是他曾经教导的‘道’，但他确实是在研究。他并未冥想，并未在物体的内部寻求解放该物体之道。他没有。”  
“那么他在做什么？”  
“相反的事情。”  
“相反的事情？”  
“他在研究物体。思考它的道，想要借此将它与自己整合起来。他在物体中寻求一个生存的理由。他试图再次将自己置于虚妄，置于这个世界的幻象之中。”  
“我相信你是对的，塔克！”说话的是拉特莉，“我们怎样才能帮他做到这点呢？”  
“我也不敢肯定，女士。”  
阎摩点了点头。一缕阳光落在狭窄的走廊上，使他深色的头发反射出光芒。  
“你看清了我没能察觉的真相。”他赞许地说，“他还没有完全回到人间，尽管他现在拥有一具肉身，能用人类的脚行走，能像我们一般交谈，不过他的思想却仍然停留在我们所能理解的范围之外。”  
“我们该怎么做呢？”拉特莉问道。  
“带他到乡间漫步。”阎摩说，“献给他美味佳肴。用诗歌与音乐感动他的灵魂。让他畅饮浓洌的美酒——在这座神庙里什么酒也没有。给他穿上色彩亮丽的丝绸。为他找来能工巧匠：一个、两个或是更多。再次把他淹没在生活中。只有这样，我们才能将他从神的枷锁中解放出来。我早该想到的，真是愚蠢透顶……”  
“并非如此，死神。”塔克道。  
黑色的火焰在阎摩眼中跳跃，他的嘴角露出一丝笑意。“我过于急躁了，小东西。”他说，“刚才的自我评价恐怕太过轻率，不该落入你那毛茸茸的耳朵里。请接受我的道歉，尊敬的小猴子。你原本就是人类，而且是一个智慧与洞察力兼备的人。”  
塔克朝他鞠了一躬。  
“告诉我们，聪明的塔克——或许我们作为神灵已经太久了，无法从正确的角度看待这个问题——怎样才能让他重新成为人类，为我们所用呢？”  
【以上部分是原文】

“就按照死神的建议做吧。”他宣布，“但是阎摩大人遗忘了一样他并不十分了解的东西。”  
夜之女神“咯咯”地笑了。  
毒蛇的后裔、阴沉的死神彬彬有礼地聆听塔克的高见。  
“爱欲！”片刻的沉默之后，机灵的猴子有些夸张地喊出这个词语，并同时朝夜之女神挤了挤眼睛。  
拉特莉回应以了然的微笑。  
“……这的确是一个好建议。”阎摩认真地思索起来，然后他看向拉特莉，“塔克说的是你在伽波的那家妓院吧，女士？”  
“请不要用那样的语气谈论夜之女神的爱神宫殿。”拉特莉不满起来，“另外，我认为塔克所指的并不是我的宫殿。”  
“天才的发明者，无双的机械制造者，”塔克跳起来，“洞悉万物秘密的人，敢于踏足未知的人！阎摩大人，你居然不知道萨姆对你的企图吗？”  
“这很荒谬。”阎摩皱着眉头说。  
“哦，萨姆这个蠢货。”塔克嘟囔着。  
阎摩用一种笃定的语气说道：“虽然我为他准备了完美的身体，但现在他的意识还沉浸在天庭施加的神圣体验中，还没有真正重返人间。”  
“所以让他回想起来吧。”塔克点点头，“让他回想起与你并肩作战的情形，你为他驾驶熊熊燃烧的战车，驶过无垠的荒原，他施展起雷电之力，令太阳也失色。还有陀罗迦的大军为你们助阵，声势浩大，令梵天也为之侧目！  
“说到梵天，阎摩大人，你该不会是因为梵天才有所顾忌吧？”  
“呵，你也希望意识被发射到电磁云中吗？”阎摩发出一阵短促而冰冷的笑声。  
塔克乖乖地闭了嘴。  
“所有的方法都该试试，死神。”夜之女神温和地说，“沉醉于爱欲的体验并不亚于神圣体验。爱欲或许能勾起那位神祇对真实的眷恋。”  
“爱？”阎摩的嘴角露出一丝嘲讽的笑意，“那个无赖、撒谎者？”  
“当然是爱，否则他也不会费尽心思把你拉到他的阵营。”  
说完这句话，在死神那带来死亡的双眼的注视下，塔克决定暂时逃离夜之女神的神庙。  
拉特莉继续温和地注视着死神。  
“我会试试。”阎摩简短地说，然后离开了神庙大厅。

当拉特莉用一片轻柔的夜色笼罩神庙时，僧侣们结束了一天的祈祷与修行，各自散去。阎摩推开女神神龛之后的大门，看见一个人正盘腿坐在床榻之上。  
那个人被称为萨姆，也曾被称为迦尔基、觉者、佛陀、悉达多、缚魔者、如来、光明王。  
他双眼紧闭，神情专注而虔诚，听见阎摩的声音才睁开双眼。进入他视线的是一个全身红色、曾经是神祇的男人。他的目光扫过对方红色的马裤、腰带、手套和衬衣，最终停留在那双黑曜石般的眼睛上。  
“阎摩，死神，天才的发明者，我的朋友。”  
阎摩为他卷起一支烟，动作精准而优雅。  
“你的意识从天上回来了吗？”  
“你知道，我并不想从那种神圣体验中醒来，”萨姆接过烟，叹了一口气，“我老了，阎摩，我以为对抗规则这种事该由更加年轻的神来完成，我只要享受人们对我的称颂就好了。”  
“我们需要你。”阎摩重复了一遍萨姆刚刚苏醒时他对他说的话，“另外，就我所知，人们对你可有不少咒骂之辞。”  
萨姆凝视着他诚实得有些刻薄的朋友，又将目光滑开了。  
“我还在努力融入这个世界，这需要时间。”  
“向梵天祈求时间吧，”死神走近了一些，“在我从电磁云中捕获你的意识的那天，有人说看到湿婆的战车从云层中闪过，说不定梵天已经知道了你的复苏。”  
看起来这个问题完全没有对光明王造成任何影响。  
“我已经忘记了我的使命和执着。为了将我从天上拽下来，你失败了无数次，我的朋友，我想也许你愿意将你的心得分享给我，让我快些找回一点使命感。”  
“因为我需要你回来。”死神的回答干脆而坦然，“我需要你。”  
光明王微笑起来：“能从死神口中听到这样的字句是多么难得啊。他无须向任何神祇祈祷，洞悉一切已知，取走生命作为给自己的献祭，拥有令诸神也害怕的智慧和力量。这真是我的荣幸。”  
阎摩没有做声。  
“告诉我，我的朋友，”萨姆就像凝视某位虔诚的信徒那样凝视着阎摩，“你难道没有长久地凝视这具身体，想象它站起来像我一样对你说话吗？”  
他站起身靠近他的朋友，近到能看到死神眼里燃烧的黑色火焰。  
“你难道没有抚摩过它，同时热切地希望自己拥有复生的力量吗？”  
他缓慢地拉起阎摩戴着手套的右手，将它按在自己的左胸。  
阎摩安静地看着他，对他的问题既不肯定也不否认。  
“现在我感受到了一丝对生命的热情……”萨姆低声呢喃着，吻上了阎摩薄而锋利的嘴唇。

死神几乎是一动不动地任由萨姆亲吻他。  
萨姆用唇舌温暖着那冰冷的嘴唇，死神的吻既不甘美也不苦涩，却让他的心脏开始跳动。他并不急于对阎摩攻城略地，而是在他的唇角和下颌处流连，仿佛在设法唤醒自己对眼前这具身体的渴望。  
战士的本能让阎摩习惯以最直接的方式解决问题。此刻他选择用左手来引导萨姆，然而他的手到了萨姆的腰际便被握住了，它被引导着抬到二人的颈间，接受萨姆的亲吻。  
“戴着手套做爱可不是良好的床上礼节。”  
萨姆的嘴里发出含混的语句，接着他用牙齿将阎摩左手的红色手套扯了下来。  
阎摩有着骨节分明的修长双手，在操作十分精密的仪器时亦十分灵活。萨姆握着这只为他制造过战车、抚摩过他身体的左手，将它翻转过来，将轻吻落在手心上。  
“看起来你还没有忘记怎样调情。”死神直视着萨姆，微笑着说道。  
“这是个好的开始，不是吗？”  
被吻过的左手顺着萨姆的下颌缠上了他的脖子，灵巧的手指探到萨姆耳后轻轻摩挲着。这样的触碰令萨姆深深吸进一口气，他抓住了阎摩的腰部，阎摩看向他的眼神有些不明所以，看起来阎摩并不知道自己无意识的调情多么有效。  
“还有谁享受过这样的殊荣吗？”萨姆用这原本不属于他的、有力的手臂揽着阎摩的腰，两人的身体迅速贴在一起，“来自死神的温柔抚摸？”  
“我并非不会施与将死之人怜悯，光明王。”阎摩低声说道。  
“施与我怜悯吧，死神。”  
萨姆亲吻着阎摩的喉结，手脚微微施力，令他躺倒在床榻上。  
若非阎摩毫无反抗，他根本没可能这样做。阎摩的默许令萨姆感到愉悦，他俯身伏在阎摩身上，开始用唇舌为对方解开衬衣纽扣。  
这样繁复缱绻的动作多少令阎摩感到有些不耐烦，更何况萨姆的舌头扫过他胸口的皮肤时总会引发一阵颤栗，他甩掉右手的手套，将萨姆推开了一些，抬手解开自己的衬衣纽扣。  
“留着你的唇舌做些更有用的事情吧。”  
他的本意是让萨姆留着口舌功夫去向他的信徒扯谎，然而他马上意识到此刻这样的话语只会引起严重的歧义。果然，萨姆也并没有辜负阎摩对自己的了解，马上将两人心照不宣的理解付诸实践。  
萨姆的这个吻热烈而有力，阎摩几乎是被迫仰起头接受他的侵略。他感到萨姆的舌头扫过磨牙，然后卷住自己的舌头用力吮吸，简直要把空气全部吸走。他尝试着回吻，将舌尖探入萨姆的口腔，扫过对方的上颚，然而论及灵巧，他的舌头远不如他的双手。萨姆一边将自己漫长的生命所积累的接吻技巧倾数实现在阎摩身上，一边愉悦地将手探入阎摩已被解开的衬衣中。  
阎摩的皮肤颜色略深，滑腻紧致的手感和弹性让萨姆想起尤拉斯的莲花，被他窃取名字的远古先哲乔达摩•悉达多便是坐在莲花上说出令人赞叹的语句。此刻，俯身在阎摩达摩——这与圣洁、清静完全不沾边的神祇身上——竟让萨姆产生如坐莲花的错觉，他开始觉得自己或许能在阎摩这里找回自己失落的东西。  
死神察觉到萨姆的投入，露出一个稍纵即逝的微笑，接着双手拥住了萨姆的后背，向对方宣示允许他对自己的逾礼和放肆。  
萨姆将手掌贴合在阎摩胸前的匀健肌肉上。肌肉随着阎摩的动作滑动，令萨姆感受到死神的躯体散发出冰冷的生命力。他再也没有什么闲情逸致伪装优雅的绅士，径直扯开对方蔽体的红色衬衣，指尖按压在阎摩的胸口，用力地描摹着心脏的形状。  
“我从未如此近距离地感受你的生命，死神。”萨姆凝视着阎摩深幽的双眼，低声说道。  
“绝大多数人以为死神没有生命。”阎摩的眼里闪动着笑意，动手解开几天前亲自为萨姆准备的衣服。  
一番努力之后，萨姆的新肉身再次呈露在阎摩眼前。这具躯体正值中年，比阎摩略矮几分，四肢匀健而完美。阎摩审视自己的作品的赞叹眼光引起了萨姆轻微的不满。  
“我不太喜欢这种感觉……希望你还记得原本的我。”他嘟囔着，手掌滑向阎摩精壮匀致的腰部。  
“这很好，”死神露出愉悦的笑容，“这说明你开始掌握‘自我’的概念了。”  
“要将弥散在宇宙中的意识聚拢到某一具肉体中……要放弃永恒……实在是一件很艰难的事情。”萨姆爱不释手地摩挲着阎摩腰间的肌肉，啧啧道，“不得不说，你让这件事变得容易了许多，阎摩大人。”  
“乐意效劳，光明王。”  
阎摩简短的回答像是点亮了燃烧天幕的篝火，萨姆开始感到干渴，接着是焦灼。  
夜之女神的帷幕下，萨姆被阎摩那双比夜还黑的眼睛注视着，被阎摩灵巧有力的双手拥抱抚摩着，被阎摩口中冰冷又灼热的气息氤氲着。他感到心脏在有力地鼓动，向这具肉身的主人宣示着自己的存在。五感皆被强烈地刺激，他不再向往永恒的神性体验，而是感到极度的空虚。  
他知道，这空虚只能用阎摩来填满。

萨姆结束了亲吻，引领着阎摩灵巧的双手来到自己的下腹。阎摩以一种从来无人见过的温顺态度握住了他的性器。那双制造过湿婆的战车的手自上而下地抚摸过萨姆的性器，先是光滑的顶端，然后是早已充血的茎身，接着将两个囊带包入手中揉捏，力道不轻不重。  
尽管这具身体还远不能带来完美的体验，萨姆还是险些叫出声来。  
“阎摩……”他咬住死神挺立于空气中的乳头轻轻一扯，含混地赞叹着，“你拥有天底下最锋锐的武器……和最完美的乐器。”  
被赞叹的死神发出一声短促的喘息，手里加重了力量。萨姆感到全身快要爆裂开来，灼人的空虚令他下意识地狠狠咬住了阎摩的乳头。  
“唔——”死神发出一声低哑的呻吟，手松开随意摊在一边，眼中第一次露出迷茫的神色。  
温柔不能使阎摩沦陷，疼痛却起到了良好的效果。由于对阎摩的战士本性十分了解，萨姆成功地使对方陷入了情欲。  
萨姆对自己的表现非常满意。他扯下阎摩的红色马裤，开始取悦阎摩。  
许久不曾臣服于情欲的死神在萨姆的身下发出低回的喘息，他感到对方在自己的身体里点燃了一把冰凉的火焰，这火焰在他的四肢百骸四处乱窜，令他感到不安。他本能地想要控制自己的身体，然而一对上萨姆温和深邃的双眼，便放弃了挣扎。  
他对萨姆怀着完全的信任，也没有忘记要将萨姆真正回归人间的初衷。  
萨姆的手指来到即将完全洞开的处所，先是逡巡再是揉压。接着阎摩感觉到一根手指探进了自己的身体，像是幼时的自己迈向未知世界的第一步。  
同样是开拓从未被人开拓的世界，幼时的自己忐忑而激动，而萨姆却显得温和从容。  
阎摩没有意识到自己露出了一个甚至可以被称为温柔的微笑。  
第一根手指进入之后，第二根和第三根也相继顺利地进入了死神的身体。阎摩喘息着倾听手指进出身体时黏腻缠绵的声响，在脑海中描绘着萨姆的手指在自己身体里弯曲转动的情形，然后在自己的知识库里记上了一笔。  
萨姆知道阎摩还在感受这全新的体验，他宽宏大量地原谅了阎摩的走神，抽出手指，握住阎摩的腰部将他整个人翻转过去，形成俯躺的姿势。  
阎摩的身体有一瞬的僵硬，然而他没有反抗。  
萨姆在昏暗中凝视着阎摩的躯体。阎摩的肩背因呼吸而起伏，节奏和韵律像是出自《法句经》，光裸躯体上的肌肉纹理则是流淌的《蓝色多瑙河》，腰部凹陷的曲线仿佛法兰西多情的海岸线，在浑圆紧致的臀部耸起《欢乐颂》一般神圣而完美的弧度。  
萨姆近乎贪婪地亲吻着阎摩的肩颈和蝴蝶骨，仿佛那样就能求得死神的馈赐。  
然而谁会祈求死神的馈赐呢？死神只会馈赐死亡。  
萨姆俯下身，胸膛紧紧贴住阎摩光滑匀致的后背。他含住阎摩的耳垂，用舌尖描绘着阎摩耳廓的形状，接着在对方耳边吐出湿润的低语。  
“你怎样杀死罹得，就怎样杀死我吧，阎摩。”  
然后他抚摩着阎摩的大腿，挺腰进入了他。

像是赤脚走在幽谧的森林中，不经意踩上了清晨从云层飘落的第一朵花。  
像是身披祥云驰骋在雷霆中，用手中的三叉戟刺破天边的太阳，金色的火焰倾泻而出。  
像是化身为滔天的海浪，在巨岩上拍打出黑天才能奏出的乐曲，庄重幽然。  
爱欲充盈身体，送他前往极乐。  
他仿佛看到罹得被阎摩的腰带卷住，被阎摩的手臂箍紧，跌落水中。罹得挣扎着想要刺中阎摩，却被灵巧地避开。接着，罹得在水中窒息，而阎摩沉默地环抱着他，抵消了他的一切反抗。那一刻罹得的身体变成了萨姆的，四周都是冰冷的河水，唯有阎摩的怀抱是火热的。  
然后萨姆理解了死亡。  
一阵令人战栗的眩晕之后，萨姆从天空跌落回大地，他低吟出声。  
阎摩。  
身体被异物深深楔入的死神发出一声叹息，绷紧了肩背和腰部的肌肉，萨姆来回用力揉搓着这力量的象征，身下开始用力律动。  
死神的身体火热而紧致，善于自律的他此刻将身心完全打开，接受萨姆的侵入。萨姆的身体本来就是由阎摩准备的，早已为他熟稔的男性特征在此刻却显示出别样的神秘与活跃，随着主人的动作一下一下贯穿阎摩的身体。茎身与肠壁干涩的摩擦令阎摩感到刺痛，同时也唤醒了他的战斗欲望，他皱起眉头，用左手手肘撑起身体，右手攀附上萨姆的脖颈。萨姆将自己钉入阎摩的甬道深处，顺从地俯身，舔吻着对方的耳廓，舌尖在耳洞中快速地进出戳刺，接着来到耳后流连。右手也同时来到了自己与阎摩的结合处抚摸揉捏——那里已被完全撑开，却仍旧有些干涩。  
萨姆吮吸着阎摩的后颈，“我曾听说，死神对自己的身体机能有着绝对的控制。”  
沉默的死神用一声微微有些战栗的低吟作为回应。接着萨姆感到阎摩的身体慢慢变软，甬道深处开始变得湿滑黏腻。他感到肠壁和周围的肌肉组织在阎摩的控制下慢慢蠕动收缩，仿佛在吮吸自己的性器。  
萨姆直起身体，注视着阎摩泛着水色的穴口，欣赏着它在性器缓缓抽出时的收缩，发出由衷的感慨，“令人赞叹的神迹。”   
“……你在床上也喜欢发表演说吗，觉者？”阎摩低下头，将细碎的呻吟声压进床榻中。  
“我并不像你那样擅长克制，死神。”  
萨姆一手按住死神的肩，一手抚上他的性器，开始了新一轮的进出。  
先是简单而有力的抽插。萨姆没有费太大力气就找到了会令自己和阎摩都感到愉悦的节奏。适当的控制是必要的，但过分的侵略性则会令阎摩反抗。萨姆不快不慢地进出着阎摩的身体，将快感捻成绵长的流水。他想起阎摩亲手为他驾驶战车时的英姿，那身影与此刻伏在他身下绷紧肩背、低声喘息的阎摩慢慢重叠，萨姆感到自己如同正在遭受审判一般，从肉体到灵魂都熊熊燃烧起来，焦灼得痛苦又愉悦。  
——无论到什么时候，死神都是如此美丽而可怕。  
前后都感受到律动的死神听见萨姆满足的叹息，放任自己沉溺于更深的情欲中。心脏如火舌一般跳跃着，他放软腰肢，轻轻摇晃着迎合萨姆的插入。然而即使是分开双腿被萨姆从背后插入贯穿，做出这样的动作与姿态，他仍旧浑身散发着力量感与威胁感，仿佛随时都能给萨姆致命一击。萨姆喜欢这样的阎摩，他用嘴唇与舌面描摹着阎摩绷紧的肌肉，将灼热的呼吸洒在对方的肩胛与背部。他已经不再留恋终极体验，不再思考自己与世界的关系，现在他脑中只有阎摩。  
——征服他，膜拜他，由自己。  
萨姆不再刻意控制。  
萨姆放开阎摩的性器，双手握住阎摩的腰往上提，阎摩被迫屈起膝盖形成跪姿。沉默的死神回过头，呼吸中透露出危险的气息。  
萨姆有力的臂膀越过阎摩的肩头，双手温柔地包裹住对方握成拳的手。  
即使已经过去很多年，这不可言说的默契仍是他们之间消解冲突的润滑剂。这来自萨姆的柔和的、甚至充满爱意的动作几乎在任何时候都能让阎摩放松下来，他松开拳头，任由萨姆的手指顺着掌骨的纹路插入他的指缝，十指交扣。  
这一套真是管用，阎摩不无自嘲地想。  
这动作简直与萨姆那些充满玄学诱惑的布道如出一辙，那些演说最终都指向一句从未被说出来的台词：为着你们自己的缘故，向我奉献吧。  
即使是为着自己的缘故，对他的奉献还不够多吗？阎摩反思着自己对萨姆的纵容。虽然是出于被背叛的愤怒才选择帮助萨姆，然而他所做的——为对方驾驶战车、即使战斗失败了也未曾放弃，在漫长的时间里寻求令他复苏的方法——还不够多吗？  
扣住双手的十指弯曲起来抚摩按压着手心，后背传来萨姆胸膛的温度，阎摩终于放弃了最后一丝顾虑，与自己的自尊心达成共识。  
死神不应怀有犹豫和顾虑，凡事都要做到极致。既然决定用性交使萨姆尽快恢复，那就要做到淋漓尽致。  
有那么几秒萨姆觉得自己可能有些过分，然而阎摩对萨姆要求的回应只是放松身体，任由萨姆抚摩着他的大腿内侧，掰开他的双腿。死神没有发出一丁点声音，也没有流露出丝毫不满。  
萨姆并不指望死神的脸上会出现快乐的神情，对一个会以皱眉来迎接胜利的男人实在不能要求太多。他抬起阎摩的右腿架在自己腰侧，安抚地嘬吸对方腰部的皮肤，尽管欲望的火焰已将他的理智焚烧殆尽，他还是耐心地等待着阎摩的适应。  
阎摩没有辜负他们的默契，发出一句刻薄的轻哼，“你还在等什么，等梵天来给你发个许可证吗？”  
在这样的场合用这样的语气提到曾经的爱侣无异于点燃火药桶。用力掐住阎摩的大腿肌肉，将自己的性器深深地刺入阎摩的身体，不餍足地鞭挞着对方。他粗暴地操干阎摩，像是要把对方捅穿一样捣入对方的身体深处，进出的每一下都惹出阎摩略带痛苦的轻哼。两人结合处发出的“咕叽咕叽”黏腻水声稍微缓解了萨姆心中的怒火，然而对阎摩惩罚还不够。  
他想扼住他的脖子，叫他那薄而锋利的嘴唇只能呻吟着吐出自己的名字。他想把他插到哭着求饶，身体却还弓起脊背索求自己的给予。他想把他干到抽搐着高潮，全身涂满自己的精液，连那天才而坚定的头脑都充满自己的气息，好让他再也想不起梵天。  
突如其来的愤怒随着体温的升高而愈发激烈，肉体相撞的声音像是在心口擂响的陀伽罗的战鼓，高声吟诵着野蛮的占有欲，直到阎摩似乎终于承受不住，发出低哑的咒骂，“该死的，你想杀了我吗？”  
然后萨姆意识到阎摩是故意的。  
“……抱歉，我想我有点失控。”  
他有些懊恼自己方才的粗暴，虽然这种程度的伤害对死神而言简直不值一提，但毕竟是自己施加的——这样的认知令萨姆感到歉疚和烦躁。他放缓节奏，开始转着圈寻找能让阎摩感到愉悦的地方，力道却未曾减弱，囊袋拍打在阎摩的臀部发出“啪啪”的声响。  
阎摩从狂风骤雨般的性爱中喘过气来。低沉而略带沙哑的声音拨动了萨姆心中喜悦与痛苦的细弦，“你爱上我了吗，萨姆？”  
“……如你所见，我嫉妒迦梨。”萨姆沉默地抽插了几个来回，如实回答道。  
萨姆的努力收到了效果，性器的顶端碾压过阎摩甬道深处的某一点时，阎摩发出了低沉的呜咽，同时身体也开始细微地颤抖。嫉妒的回响令萨姆渐渐失去耐心，按着阎摩的腰开始用力进攻那一点。性器用力地摩擦过肠壁，狠狠地撞击上那突出的一点，引来甬道剧烈的收缩，肌肉如吸吮一般挤压着被包裹的性器。  
“呵……”阎摩嘲讽的话语被喘息声割裂，“一条毒蛇……呼……进驻了你……纯洁……呃……纯洁污垢的心灵。”  
嫉妒，烦躁，愤怒……这些只属于凡人的情感终于回到了自己的身体里。萨姆突然感到一阵轻松。阎摩以伤害为媒介，终于将他召回人间。  
“你对向你奉献爱的人都如此刻薄无情吗，死神？”萨姆俯下身贴住阎摩的后背，下身用力碾磨着阎摩甬道深处的那一点，听到对方充满情欲的轻喘后，他贴在阎摩耳边，几乎是感激地低声调侃。  
“可以这么说……”阎摩将额头枕在手臂上，闷声道，“……你是第一个向死神奉献爱的勇士。”  
第一个……萨姆在心里咂摸着阎摩的话。阎摩否定了梵天，这本该令他感到高兴。然而他看着昏暗中阎摩健美而柔软的身躯，听着他们交合的水声与拍打声，心中突然涌出一阵甜蜜的忧伤，叫他四肢都有些发软。  
——仿佛置身俱毗罗的“心碎”小屋。  
高潮就这样意外地来临。敏于捕捉情绪的觉者再度俯身，深深抵住甬道深处的那一点，紧紧搂住了阎摩的腰腹。  
与精液一同到来的是绵密而灼热的亲吻。后颈和背部被吸吮亲吻，性器被握住用力摩擦，阎摩感到自己像是被阿耆尼的三叉戟刺中，全身骤然发紧，接着热流在一瞬间涌便全身。他也到达了高潮。

那一晚萨姆的新身体向它的制造者展示了自己惊人的精力，被两次射精的阎摩开始反思自己是不是将这具躯体打造得过于完美。萨姆在口头表达了对躯体制造者的感谢之后第三次在对方身体里射了精。  
疲惫的死神从萨姆身上下来，翻身平躺在他身旁，调整好呼吸道出一句迟来的欢迎。  
还沉浸在爱欲余韵中的男人露出一个愉悦的微笑，这世界的每一个白天黑夜都开始变得令人期待。

end


End file.
